comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Foundation
FF is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :FF #3: 23 Jan 2013 Current Issue :FF #4: 27 Feb 2013 Next Issue :FF #5: 27 Mar 2013 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards' - WikiPedia *'The Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm Richards' - WikiPedia *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' - WikiPedia *'The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies *'Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom' - WikiPedia Minor Characters *'Franklin Richards' - WikiPedia *'Valeria Richards/Valeria von Doom' - WikiPedia Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines FF #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. FF #3 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "A bold new direction for Marvel's First Family featuring new members, old friends, older enemies and uneasy alliances that will send shockwaves through the Marvel Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151443 *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11. "The war of four cities escalates as Black Bolt returns, determined to reclaim his throne. And as the war expands to encompass the entire Marvel universe, the Future Foundation is caught in the middle! What does it all mean for Marvel's first family?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157697 *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-16. "The battle between the Council of Reeds and the Future Foundation extends through the Bridge — and spills over into the world now controlled by the Mad Celestials." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163123 *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #17-23. "The Future Foundation explores the furthest reaches of the Marvel Universe from Wakanda to the Negative Zone, encountering the Wizard and the Universal Inhumans along the way! Plus: What horror lurks inside Spider-Man and Human Torch’s bathroom?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516314X Trade Paperbacks *'FF, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151451 *'FF, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157700 *'FF, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163131 *'FF, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #17-23. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163158 - (forthcoming, May 2013) *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: New Departure, New Arrivals' - Collects vol. 2 #1-2, plus Fantastic Four vol. 4 #1-3. "When Reed and Sue decide that the family needs to relax, they take Ben, Johnny and the kids on a little vacation... through all of infinite time and space! And in the real absence of Marvel's First Family, a substitute FF, hand-picked by the real deal - Ant-Man, Medusa, She-Hulk and the all-new Miss Thing - stand ready to guard the Earth and the nascent Future Foundation... for the four minutes that the Fantastic Four will be gone. What could possibly go wrong?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166599 - (forthcoming, April 2013) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jonathan Hickman. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-23, 2011-2012 * Volume 2: #1- , 2012-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :FF #5: 27 Mar 2013 :FF #6: 24 Apr 2013 :FF #7: 15 May 2013 :FF #8: 29 May 2013 News & Features * 23 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-matt-fraction-fantastic-four-ff.html Matt Fraction on Fantastic Four’s Voyage and FF’s Mission] * 09 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/matt-fraction-marvel-now-fantastic-four-ff.html Fraction's Fantastic Four Family Finds Marvel NOW!] * 02 Mar 2012 - [http://marvel.com/news/story/18216/end_of_a_fantastic_voyage End of a Fantastic Voyage] * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35597 Hickman Looks to "Forever" in Fantastic Four] * 20 Feb 2011 - Spider-Man to join The Fantastic Four, now the Future Foundation, after The Human Torch's death Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Fantastic Four Category:Super-Hero